Deal or No Deal/Quotes and Catchphrases
"Ladies...Please!" - Haruto Soma's Wizardriver 2013-2014 "Howie: Hello, Kouta! Driver: Lock on! Soiya! Deal Or No Deal Arms: Hi, Howie! Deal or No Deal?!" - Howie/Kouta Kazuraba's Sengoku Driver 2013-2014 "DEAL..... KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! Masked Rider Fourze! Let's settle this one on one, Howie-kun!" - Gentarou Kisaragi 2012-2013 "Deal...or No Deal?/{insert contestant's name], Deal...or No Deal?" - Howie Mandel 2005-2010 "The contestant/Welcome/Please say hello to our next player/We hear it to name" - Howie Mandel 2005-2010 "Hello. Mr. Banker, right, okay, right." - Howie Mandel 2005-2010 "There are 26 cases held by 26 lovely ladies, each of these cases is holding a random amount of money that was randomly placed by a third party. Nobody knows what's inside it, but we do know that one case is holding $1,000,000, all the way down to one penny/26 cases held by 26 beautiful ladies, there is 26 different increments of money in each case, the top prize is one of these cases is $1,000,000, all the way down to single penny." - Howie Mandel 2005-2009 "Yours to keep, your to spend, yours to do whatever you want unless you should decide to sell it to the banker, we'll talk about that later" - Howie Mandel 2005-2010 "Remember, whatever's inside theirs is not in yours" - Howie Mandel 2005-2010 "If you want to take the offer, you have to hit this button and say deal, and the (insert amount) is automatically yours/it's yours. If it's no deal, you have to close this box and you must open five/four/three/two more cases before we talk to the banker again/what's in your case" - Howie Mandel 2005-2009 "You have (insert number) cases to open" - Howie Mandel "It's all about risk, it's all about guts and a great sense of timing. You got to ask yourself is this the time? or do you go one time more" - Howie Mandel "You sold your case for (offered amount). But the question is, Did you make a good deal? Had you said No Deal to that/banker offer, your next case would've been.../what is the next choice would have been..." - Howie Mandel 2005-2010 "And the bank would've offered you.../And the banker offer would've been..." - Howie Mandel 2005-2010 "You sold your case for (insert amount). (Insert contestant's name) you've made, a great deal/not such a great deal/fine deal" - Howie Mandel 2005-2009 "We'll open (insert name)'s case/how the decision it was/how up/down it is/let's find how s/he dealt s/he made/We'll open (insert number) case after the break" - Howie Mandel 2005-2009 "See you next time on Deal or No Deal/See you right here next time on Deal or No Deal" - Howie Mandel 2005-2010 "If you say no deal to the next offer, you'll have to open one case at a time/at the point of the game, you'll have to open one case at a time. - Howie Mandel 2005-2009 "If you say no deal to the next round/offer and you will open the (insert right side amount), the next amount of the board is.../the most amount you would go home with (insert amount)/you open the one case and that case is (insert right side amount), that's a landmine, it's over, you can't walk out of here with any more than (insert amount) - Howie Mandel 2005-2009 "You can't leave than (insert amount)" - Howie Mandel "The banker will try to make a offer for a little bit possible to buy his/her case, he is looking at you, he is looking at odds and get you out of the game/the banker will try to make an offer for as little bit possible to buy your case, saying in a negative way, and get you out of the game/The banker will don't try to win, he will try to make a offer to buy back your case for a little bit possible and get you out of the game" - Howie Mandel 2005-2009 "Do you wanna to switch/swap your case/do you wanna switch cases" - Howie Mandel 2005-2009 "You have gone all the way, you turn down every the offer, you are going home what in your case, your case is worth" - Howie Mandel "If name's case have one left amount left, you are a MILLIONAIRE, even he/she has right side amount in his/her case, you decided to go on, there's number of $1,000,000 cases, the next case have one left amount left in it, you will be a MILLIONAIRE" - Howie Mandel "This is a very special episode" - Howie Mandel "You look here in this room you see 26 cases holding millions of dollars. One of these cases have a cool one million dollars. Tonight, someone will have a chance to pick one of these cases and possibly take home whatever its inside. Will be 1 million dollars or one penny? One million dollars is the top prize. No trivia questions, no crazy stunts. All have to do to have to answer one question. That question is... Deal or No Deal?" - Howie Mandel (2005-2009) "Show people at home how got here, watch this/Show people at home how got this point, how are you do, watch this" - Howie Mandel (2005-2009) This is a very important part of the game..." - Howie Mandel "If you keep the big amounts in, they go up and knock it out, they offer goes down./"Keep the big amounts on the board and we'll keep going up and knock out the big ones and we'll starting heading down - Howie Mandel "Don't make your decision alone, you brought people with you." - Howie Mandel "Pick the one with one million dollars/Pick the case contains the million in it/Pick a case that you believe contains the million, you have some thought/decision in mind/got a number, got a case." - Howie Mandel (2005-2009) "You have of percentage chance that your case holds (insert right side amount)/You have of cases left, you have of percentage chance that your case holds least (insert right side amount), you have of percentage that your case holds (insert right side amount)/You have of percentage chance of opening anything but (insert right side amount)". - Howie Mandel (2005-2009) "We want to see anything but (insert right side amount)/Look up there and find anything but (insert right side amount)" - Howie Mandel (2005-2009) "Remember it's speed Deal Or No Deal so pick all six at once/all the same time." - Howie Mandel "How to play Speed Deal or No Deal, I have no time to take phone calls from the Banker, so what he's gonna do is he's give me the offer, the offer is going to go right up on the board. Alright, you're gotta have 20 seconds to tell me whenever it's a deal or no deal. If you don't answer within 20 seconds that is considered no deal and we move on and open another five cases. You have 20 seconds to make a decision/the rule here, he will give the offer, you have 20 seconds to answer. If you don't answer the 20 seconds that is automatic No Deal." - Howie Mandel (explaining the Speed Deal or No Deal) "Ok. Again, we don't have for the all the supporters, as usually have on a regular game but we allow you one supporter." - Howie Mandel (Speed Deal episode) "banker offer" - Howie Mandel (2005-2009) "That's not all." - Howie Mandel (2005-2009) "Ok. First of all, it's a one-time offer, you say No Deal, its goes away." - Howie Mandel (2005-2009) "Life changing of kinds of money, we don't do it without that first contestant." - Howie Mandel (2005-2009) "It is a important case/this case will make you or break you/this case will change your life/this case is a glitch/this case will be the difference between a exciting offer or not"/These cases are critical". - Howie Mandel (2005-2009) "Someone doesn't walk away with a million dollars, we add an another case with a million dollars." - Howie Mandel explains the Million Dollar Mission (Season 3 & 4) "There are 30 spaces on the Deal Wheel. 15 it says doubles the amount, 5 it says triples the amount. 10 has half of the amount. You spin the wheel/deal wheel, you go up these/the stairs, you will drop the ball and whatever you get double, triple, or half." - Howie Mandel explains about The Deal Wheel "Stay away from some big amounts." - Howie Mandel (2005-2009) "Look at the board/Look what's on the board." - Howie Mandel (2005-2010) "Show us a small amount." - Howie Mandel (2005-2009) "You set a/another record." - Howie Mandel (2005-2009) "This is the highest offer yet." - Howie Mandel (2005-2009) "I'm sorry" - Howie Mandel (2005-2010) " Category:Deal or No Deal Category:Quotes & Catchphrases